


Rest

by Mitriko



Category: Tales of Link (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitriko/pseuds/Mitriko
Summary: Post game spoilers. A small side story. This is an event that takes place some time after the battle with Nidhogg. Our adventurers take a break at a nearby inn.





	Rest

The party was staying at a nearby town called Liafeyes shortly after their final encounter with Nidhodd. It hasn't been long since they resumed their adventure. Still searching for the seeds of ruins from Nidghodd's remains, the party takes a break.

Allen and the others woke up early to get supplies in the town and go sightseeing. Zephyr was still laying in bed amidst the day's brightest hour. He had already been awake a while and just relaxed in bed. Today was a lazy day for him. 

-knock knock-

"What is it?"

"Zephyr? Can I come in?" 

"Go ahead."

A 15 year old pink haired girl with her hair tied back with a leaf bow dangling her wavy hair came in the room. She was dressed in a collared white dress with detached sleeves and her signature detachable hoodie. She had her pink and white striped stockings and she was leaning on the door.

"It's already noon! Are you still in bed?"

"Yeah I'm definitely dreaming."

"Come on! Sara and the others already left to get things!"

"Hm? I thought you were gonna go with them?"

"Ah.. well.. I sorta missed them". She laughed nervously.

That doesn't sound right. Zephyr thought. Usually Kana was hiding something when she gets overly excited or gives that nervous laugh. An idea came over to him.

"Aaah guess I missed them too. Oh well I don't feel like going out. It's too bright."

"Too bright?" She pondered. "But it's always like this. Eh or maybe it is from your perspective?” She walked over by his bed near the window to get a closer look. 

Right as she passed by his bed, he pulled her tie slightly and she fell on top of him. 

"W-wah Zephyr?" 

"Geez you're clumsy."

"Ah s-sorry". She apologized not realizing he was the one that caused her downfall on him. With a sigh of relief he held her in his arms and his left hand patted her head. 

"You... you're legs and motor skills are still weak from back then, aren't they.."

"..."

A silence loomed in the room. She only squeezed him tighter and didn't look up at him. He was right. 

The goddess power comes with the cost of her sense of direction and motor skills but that's a loss we can take. That's what Feil- rather Dinan- mentioned when he tried to use her as a sacrifice on the night of the ritual. She had just only return to the Liayse's surface recently after being trapped in Nighogg's realm of darkness. They dispelled the layers of magic circle keeping her trap in there only with the help of Sara, Allen, and Lippy after thousands of years. The goddess' power had split from her to everyone else, but her body was still recovering. Kana has been entrapped there and while time was stopped there it felt like an eternity to her.

"Guess you saw through me huh..." 

"It wasn't that hard." Her footsteps were always sloppy but it had only gotten worse when she came back from Nidhogg’s dimension. Kana would usually try to hide it with her enthusiasm to direct the party’s attention elsewhere. But even Allen, Sara and Lippy noticed something and decided to head to town for her to recover.

"Haha and I tried so hard" she lifted her head stuck her tongue out at him.

Zephyr couldn’t help himself from smirking and before he knew it- His hand started to shake her head rapidly.

“Waaaaaa-hey Zephyrrrr....!!” Kana let out a confused response as her head was now spinning. In circles.

“Ha ha..” 

For some reason, Zephyr couldn’t help but tease her in situations like this. There was just something about the way Kana looked at him with those earnest eyes that he couldn’t control himself.

When he stopped, Kana pouted at him but rested her head against his chest. Her hand gripped his shirt seemingly hesitant. Underneath she could feel his muscular frame. “I’m... really glad you’re here with us” 

Zephyr’s hand gently stroke the locks in Kana’s hair. He closed his eyes and could smell her strawberry fragrance from her hair. Honestly after all his sins he wasn’t expecting that the Goddess Leonne would grant him this miracle to be with his companions once more. It had been more than a thousand years of repeated tragedies that this fallen envoy had caused. His own negative feelings led him to that path and he was more than willing to accept his punishment. As long as he could save her, just to see her one more time... Yet he was partially pardoned and given one more chance. 

“Me too.”

“Hey Zephyr... let me stay like this. Just a bit longer...”

“Alright”. His other hand wrapped around her body and pulled her closer to assure her.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this shortly after I finished the main story in jpn last year and then I went to complete this recently. First fic I did myself that isn’t rp. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
